


You Will Never Be A God

by DallasWinston



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dally loves Johnny but doesnt know how to say it, Gay Dallas Winston, Gay Johnny Cade, Johnny is clueless, Late Night Writing, M/M, jally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallasWinston/pseuds/DallasWinston
Summary: Long late night walks. Johnnys alone, or at least he thinks he is.
Relationships: Johnny Cade & Dallas Winston, Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Kudos: 21





	You Will Never Be A God

It was late, and Johnny Cade didn’t feel like talking to anyone.

He had woken up to his parents coming home. He never really knew why he went home, but he did. Maybe it was because when he was little, when he occupied the same room in the same house, things weren’t so bad. Maybe, if he lay on the floor of his bedroom and squeezed his eyes shut enough, he could pretend he was a kid again, and his mom was making lunch, and his dad was at work, and everything was alright.

He had heard them come in, and he had walked as quietly as possible over to the window and opened it, dropping out of it to the ground. He didn't know where to go, so he just started walking.

That was an hour ago, and Johnny was beginning to wish he had brought something heavier than his usual jean jacket. He was starting to shiver, but he brushed it off.

He was on the Soc side of town now, and he could feel the atmosphere change, and the houses got big and fancy and the yards were trimmed and the fences were white and picket and clean instead of the rusted chain one outside the Curtis house.

He could see some of the lights on in windows and wondered vaguely what they were doing. Maybe they were staying up late reading a book like Pony. He was remembering all the times Pony had explained what he was reading to him. It was always different, sometimes poems, or adventure, or even magic, but he would explain everything to Johnny so vividly it felt like Johnny had read the book himself. He missed Pony, he really did, but he hadn’t gone there the last few days. He didn't know why.

He wandered deeper into the Socs territory, knowing he was pushing the limits and risking getting jumped by any number of people, but he couldn't seem to stop walking or turn around, so he kept going.

It felt like half an hour, but it had most likely been around two before he seemed to realize how far away he was from home, how cold and tired and goddamn hungry he was, and how much he needed to sit down.

So he sat down right there on the side of the road and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it quickly and holding it to his lips. Taking a drag, he leaned back slightly and looked at the stars, noticing how pretty they were. Pony was always going on about stuff like that, but Johnny had never really looked until now.

He heard a car and scrambled to put out the cigarette and get into the shadows, cause he knew what would happen if a Soc got to him this late on this side of town.

He held his breath for a minute, trying to steady his shaking hands before he heard a familiar voice.

“Johnny? That you, man?”

Johnny stepped out of the shadows to face a very angry-looking Dallas, in a very tuff looking car.

“Hey, Dallas” he tried to keep the tremble out of his voice.

“Johnny, man, what the hell were you thinking! Drove all over looking for you, none of us have seen you in days, and I find you walking alone in a Soc neighborhood? You trying to get yourself killed?” Dally spoke sharply, trying not to yell.

“Im sorry Dally..” Johnny whispered, hands shoved into his pockets, eyes on the ground.

“Kid, you ain't using your head here! It's what Darry always says to Pony, keep your trap shut and use your head, but you act like you're trying to get jumped-” Dally took in a long breath, shaking his head and hitting his fist against the steering wheel, making Johnny jump. “Get in the car, man.”

Johnny got in the car, against his better judgment, because everyone knew not to get in the car with an angry Dallas.

The car started to move, and Johnny looked up from where his hands lay in his lap.

“I really am sorry, Dally..I just needed to get out and think for a bit-didn't realize how far I’d gone.”

Dally shook his head. “You can't think as well safely at the Curtis house?”

Johnny looked back down at his lap. “Haven't been staying there...went home tonight for a bit.”

Dally nearly swerved off the road, and Johnny grabbed the door handle to keep him from falling onto the ground.

Dally glared at Johnny. “You did what, man? Did they touch you?”

“Nah, I snuck out when they got home..”

Dally sighed. “Listen, Johnny, I know you think you’re a burden, or something, but you ain't. If you don't feel like staying with the Curtis’s, come stay with me, goddammit. I’ll give you space if you need it, I don't mind, I just can’t have you staying out in that lot, man! Or going home, that's even worse, I don't know how you can even look at them-” he stopped, collecting himself before starting again.

“Just stay somewhere, okay? Hell, even go to Shepard’s, he’ll take care of you man. Just promise me you ain't staying at home or out in the lot again?”

Johnny nodded, and Dally smiled, his anger seeming to evaporate. “You hungry?”

Johnny nodded again, and Dally leaned over to ruffle his hair.


End file.
